


Long Day

by cantbebovvered



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantbebovvered/pseuds/cantbebovvered
Summary: This is smut, seriously, and for whatever reason I’ve decided after being a fan of this show for 18 years that I ship these two so hard that I had to write some fic. I don’t even know if anyone is out there in this fandom any more...!





	Long Day

There was a certain inevitability about them, from the beginning, and she remembered the beginnings only vaguely— flashes here and there, like dreams on the edge of your mind as you wake in the middle of the night. Now having his body pressed against hers was the most normal thing in her life. Sometimes she could predict when he would come to her: those long days when they just needed a little light to shine through the cracks, when she wore her highest heels, when it was just tuesday. He always made her feel electric, bright and shining and wanted. 

They’d been talking their way down the hallway about something or other when he handed her a file with a grin and a cocked eyebrow before turning on his heel towards his office. She opened the folder to find a yellow post-it, ‘I need you’ scrawled hastily in his still-meticulous hand. She was just heading in to the oval but one corner of her mouth bloomed coyly in to a smile, and she could feel embers of desire within her. It would be hours before they would be alone, but the wait was delicious. The brush of his hand as she passed him the commerce report. The way his eyes followed her from the back of the press room as she walked to the podium. One day someone else would grow wise to the heat in her cheeks, but for now, for years now, this was just for them.

Some days were too long, and when he came to her office around nine that night she could see his eyes sparkling. The contrast between that and his weary face was striking, and it made her ache with love and longing. She stood, chatting idly as she crossed the room to shut the door behind him. ‘Chris has this story that I think might be a problem for us…’ she said, but when the door clicked shut she transformed. Her hand found his shoulderblade through the soft gray wool of his jacket, and her breath caught as he turned to face her, looming ever closer to her body. She could feel the warmth of him through his clothes as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and kissing her. They tried not to do this at work, but some days were too long. The scratch of his whiskers would redden her face if it went on much more, so he was careful and gentle, but she could feel the need deep in him because she recognized it in herself, too. She loved the contrasts in him. 

She broke the kiss with a sigh. His breath was hot against her mouth. She caressed the side of his face and he snuck a kiss on the inside of her wrist— a well-rehearsed move, he knew exactly what it would do to her— and she smoothed her other hand over his collar and down his tie, down, down, trying to tease him in kind. 

‘I can’t leave yet,’ she said, her voice low. ‘But if you want, I can come to your house in about an hour and a half.’

‘I do want.’ He squeezed her hipbones firmly with both hands. She hoped it was a preview. ‘I think I’ll be finished in less than an hour.’

……..

Chilly fog enveloped the street in silence and the only sound was the dull clop of her heels on the stoop. When she rang the bell he buzzed her in almost immediately. She loved being waited for. As she climbed to the third floor she heard the click of his front door opening, and he stood waiting for her with a warm smile curling his closed lips. He looked younger than he did at work, and she would always be delighted and surprised by the softness he revealed to her on nights like these. He caught her fingers gently in his as he moved aside for her to enter. 

‘Hi,’ he said. His voice was rough around the edges, her favorite sound. ‘Would you like a drink?’

She kicked her shoes off, stepping closer to him, and dropped her bag unceremoniously to the floor. ‘Maybe later.’ She shrugged off her coat as he reached for her body, and when their lips met it was warm and soft and she felt her whole body humming with desire for him. 

He’d changed out of his work clothes and he looked like a history professor, in a blue sweater the color of the heavens. It was so soft under her hands. During the day he was all sharp wit, sharp tongue, sharp edges. She loved that side of him too, but that he allowed her to know him like this made her want to give herself completely to him and she did. His hands were tangled in her hair, pulling her deeper in to the kiss, and she opened her mouth to feel the thrill of his tongue against hers. 

She snuck her hands under the hem of his sweater to find his waistband, hooking her fingers under his belt to tug his hips tighter against her. The rumble of his groan in his chest was almost as much of a reward as the hardness that now pressed right up against her, hot through his khaki trousers. She smiled in to the kiss and said his name, nonsensical with his tongue in her mouth, but he understood her anyway. 

He untucked her shirt a little roughly and worked his way down the buttons, exposing her skin. He broke the kiss to nibble on her collarbones, and she threw her head back, moaning softly. ‘Toby. Oh, Toby.’

‘C.J. C.J. Claudia,’ he whispered in to her skin, trailing his lips over her chest, pushing her shirt further open. She was torn between letting him take her shirt off and keeping her hands on his body, but in the end it had to come off. She pulled fistfuls of his shirt and sweater up in the hopes of undressing him quickly and, thank god, it worked. ‘Claudia,’ he said again, as her hands swarmed over the cool skin of his back. ‘Come to bed?’ 

She smiled and brushed her lips over his ear as she whispered affirmations, how much she wanted him. He guided her backwards through the living room, almost dancing, one hand on her back and the other on her hip. Lips on her throat. The delicious scratch of his beard. ‘Oh, Toby, I need you so much—’ he caught her lips and kissed her breath away completely. 

As they stumbled down the hall, he pressed her against the wall and she arched against him, trying to pull him ever closer. She loved the feeling of his firm weight pushing her, and she craved the feeling of his naked body all over hers. She fumbled with his belt as he took care of her bra, and when his hands cupped her breasts she had to clutch his shoulders to keep upright. He hugged her to him and kissed her deeply again, and the feeling of his chest hair against her nipples sent her arousal to a fever pitch. She ground her hips against his and he broke the kiss again, panting urgently and searching for the zip on her skirt. 

‘What the hell is wrong with this thing,’ he gasped, and she pushed his pants and briefs down in one practiced motion. His hands kept fumbling and she suspected he couldn’t really think any more because she had wrapped her fingers firmly around the hot length of his stiff cock. 

‘It’s on the side,’ she whispered to him. Her thumb rubbed tight circles beneath the head of his penis and he swore, and she chuckled warmly, a throaty sound that made him shiver. When at last he found the zip she stepped out of the confines of her skirt and wrapped a stocking-clad leg around his, as though she were climbing his body, and he devoured her mouth again with hot, sloppy kisses. She wanted to be naked, to rub herself against him and show him how wet she was, how much she wanted him, but she knew he would take great pleasure in removing her stockings himself.

His hands were everywhere— in her hair, splayed on her back, cupping her ass, teasing her nipples, pinching them. ‘Yes, Toby, oh, god—’ sneaking between them to rub between her legs.

‘My god, C.J., you’re dripping…’ 

‘I want you so much.’ She kissed him hard, and nipped his bottom lip before extricating herself and going to the bed. He followed right behind and as soon as she rolled on to her back he was leaning over her, laying hot kisses on her breasts and working his way down. He peeled her stockings and panties off slowly, his fingers touching the exposed skin of her stomach, her thighs, her legs. He raised one of her legs up to kiss her ankle, and nibbled his way back up until he was staring at her from the junction of her thighs, his eyes dark with lust and wonder. 

‘You are so beautiful,’ he said, and she could feel the words against her labia. His fingers raked gently through her pubic hair and she pushed her hips toward him, wanting more, needing him. His breath was so hot and it was making her tremble a little, and as his fingers explored her folds, she kept her eyes locked on his. Every few strokes he would tease at the opening of her vagina, spreading the wetness he found over her labia and the tight bud of her clit, watching her lose control. Finally he pushed his finger inside her and lowered his mouth, his tongue lapping at her, circling her clit and kissing every bit of skin he could reach. It was all she could do to keep still, but he helped her by laying his free arm firmly across her hips, holding her down. He stretched her with another finger and she cried out, his name falling from her lips again and again. 

‘Toby, please—’ his fingers moved faster in and out of her, and the strokes of his tongue grew firmer. She was gasping for breath now, her entire body quivering with need. She could feel his beard against her and his fingers inside her and he was sucking her clit and she knew he was so hard for her, she wanted to feel his hardness deep inside her, fucking her. 

‘Do you want me, Claudia?’

‘God. Yes—’ 

‘Play with your nipples, darling, I want you to come for me.’

Her hands had been clutching his arm, but she gladly followed his instructions. She squeezed her breasts in her hands as he continued to suck her, and she was so close—

‘That’s it, baby, yes, come on,’ she loved the feeling of his words against her, his fingers inside her, his mouth, oh god his perfect mouth—

When she came he kept stroking her through her orgasm, and her entire body shook with the force of it. He moved up her body to pin her there and kiss her, pressing her in to the mattress and the weight of his body was everything she had ever wanted. After a moment she had recovered, and she spread her legs wider to encourage his own arousal even further. He knelt between her legs, his palms slick with their sweat and her wetness, and she ached to feel him on top of her again. 

The head of his cock was glistening, and she almost screamed when he laid the hot weight of it on her sensitive clit, teasing her. 

‘Do you want to fuck me, Toby?’ 

‘God yes,’ he growled. He leaned over her and traced his hands up and down her body, making her shiver with need.

‘Please, I need you inside me.’

Finally he positioned himself and pressed in to her slowly, surely. He grasped her hands and laid his weight on her again, shifting his hips for a few shallow thrusts. She twined her legs around his and tilted her pelvis, and she could feel him throbbing inside her. She shivered and smiled when, like an electric shock, it passed through his body too. His jaw clenched, she could imagine he was listing some obscure baseball statistics to try to keep it together.

‘I love you,’ she whispered, squeezing his cock with her inner muscles.

‘Oh my god,’ he moaned. ‘Claudia. I love you too.’ He started moving with deeper thrusts now, and she was touching his face, his back, his arms, everything she could reach. He braced himself with his arms and she felt him shift deeper inside her body, and she knew that he was going to make her come again. She grasped his shoulders and watched his face, so blissful with love and lust and pleasure. He tried to keep his eyes on hers, but they kept falling shut, and hers did too. She focused on his sighs and the feeling of his cock filling her, and she arched her back and started to writhe beneath him, their hips crashing together over and over again. 

‘Toby. Toby. Toby. Oh, god.’ 

He dropped his head to her chest so that he could take her nipple in his mouth. He suckled and nipped at her breasts and it felt so wonderful she could hardly breathe. 

‘Please, Toby, fuck me harder, I want to—’

‘You want to come on my cock?’

‘Yes, oh, Toby,’ the ragged moans coming out of her were sure to drive him to the edge with her, she knew he loved hearing her like this. He leaned on his arms again to get more leverage and pounded in to her just like she needed him to. 

She was overwhelmed by him, always, she loved him so much and she told him so. His beautiful cock worked her in to a frenzy and when she came again he kissed her with an intensity that was almost frightening. She felt completely open to him, her heart and soul laid bare for him, and as he kept fucking her she flew higher and higher in bliss. 

His orgasm, moments later, was so powerful she could feel every wave of it course through his body. He collapsed on to her and she held him tight, riding it out. 

‘Give me your come, darling, fill me with it,’ she brushed her lips against his ear as she spoke. 

‘I love you,’ he said, his voice shaking.

‘I love you too.’

‘Don’t let go.’

‘I won’t. I’m here. I’ve got you.’ Instantly she knew he had that same feeling of being laid bare, and she twisted her arms tighter around him. ‘I love you.’


End file.
